


blurryface

by heyslays



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, kinda - Fandom
Genre: Blurryface, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyslays/pseuds/heyslays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>help me pølarize</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we are øne

Blood streams onto a page. A broken idea, a shattered thought. A broken person, a shattered soul. "It's the only way to let emotion-no, rage out" they say. That statement is not true, not for me at least. Not anymore. 

I've let them engulf me, we are now one. They used to be the one I'm not, I used to be the goner, but since then our titles have changed. Over time, I twisted. I was putty in their hands, but they were trapped in my mind- ready to surface.

I didn't really understand at first. I just started acting on impulses without question, like the usual one-night stands or selfharm. There isn't really a fine line between me and them, until I started forgetting myself to let them surface, due to their demands.

I have been told my eyes are ruby red when they're in control, and that i am I whole different "human", but the truth is we are the same. We are inseparable. We are both Hailie. We are both Blurryface.


	2. blurry

They are the manifestation of dark. They clawed away at the line keeping them below the surface, so much so that there is no line anymore. They made it their goal to destroy me, reck me, suffocate me, and most importantly twist me.

It wasn't just them, it was a list of horrific events. Abuse, pain, sorrow, mistakes, to even the cuts on my wrists. That was all me, until they took over and broke her.

I could have been fixed, they could have been silenced, but nobody listened. I was left to rot, waiting for Blurry to take over.

I was thirteen when it finally happened. We became one, right as our scum of a father raised his hand to me for the last time. I blacked out after it occurred, but I remember him yelling for mercy, and a few days later my face on a wanted poster with blood red eyes to show Blurry was there. 

"Hailie" was mostly gone, but she was still there. She was just combined with Blurryface, and her demons. 

They still fought her. She was the outcast among them. She was so pure and weak compared to the demon that was in her head. Their thirst was for blood, especially hers. A blade was their companion for many sleepless nights. 

She gave in to them mostly, letting them take control, because when she was in control, they made her life hell.

But even hell was too pleasant for Blurryface.


End file.
